


Light through the pouring rain

by orphan_account



Category: The Silmarillion and Other Histories of Middle Earth - JRR Tolkien
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distance thunder rolled.</p>
<p>Alatar smiled to himself and kept writing. Pallando slept soundly on the bed behind him, unaware of the storm outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light through the pouring rain

In the distance thunder rolled.

Alatar smiled to himself and kept writing. Pallando slept soundly on the bed behind him, unaware of the storm outside.

He sat in the window, watching Lorien's gardens as the rain poured down. His hand stilled at the next crack of lightning on the dark sky, and he let the notebook fall shut as he watched the storm. A candle sputtered out unnoticed.

"'Latar?"

Alatar turned around at the sleep-drugged murmur, and smiled. "Morning, 'Lando."

Another flash lit up the room. "Morning." Pallando stood up. "What do you think ruined Ossë's good mood?" It was the first storm they'd had in months.

"No idea." Three steps easily cleared the distance between them, and the kiss (number seven, Alatar's mind supplied, unless you counted the long trails he'd made over Pallando's skin the previous night) was soft and sweet. "Love you."

The rain pounded over their roof, and life went on.

In the distance thunder rolled.


End file.
